


Some Quality Bonding Time

by VanityAvalance



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Smut, Vanity, with some feelings thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityAvalance/pseuds/VanityAvalance
Summary: Vanessa wants to try something new and ropes Charity in
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Some Quality Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well this aged pretty quickly! Obviously written before Vanessa was kidnapped and tied to a fake kitchen drawer for weeks on end. I'm guessing bondage wouldn't still be her kink after that!

Vanessa was busying herself in the kitchen at Jacob’s Fold, making her trademark lasagne for dinner. Charity was sat on the sofa, crossword in hand, but truth be told she was paying more attention to the vet than the puzzle in front of her. It was unusually quiet with Noah and Sarah both out somewhere with friends, and Moses and Johnny spending some nephew-aunty time with Tracy. Vanessa had barely spoken since she had got home from work, and Charity was eyeing her curiously, worried that something was wrong.

“Ness, babe, what’s the matter?”

Vanessa looks up from chopping the tomatoes, slowly snapping back to reality. “Hmm?”

“You’ve barely said two words to me since you got in. Have I done something wrong?”

Vanessa smiles softly at Charity, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “No of course not. I was just thinking, having a little day dream. Nothing important.”

Charity isn’t buying a word of it, but chooses not to push Vanessa. Instead, her eyes continue to flick between the crossword puzzle and her fiancée, brow slightly furrowed as she continues to wonder what could be wrong.

Vanessa can feel Charity’s eyes on her as she flits around the kitchen, and she knows she won’t give up until she comes clean. With her back to Charity, she sighs, takes a deep breath, and says, “I want to try something new.”

Charity stares at the back of her head, slightly confused. “Babe, you know I love your lasagne but if you fancy something different that’s fine. And I know I should pull my weight a bit more and cook sometimes too. I’ll speak to Marlon for some ideas......”

“In the bedroom,” Vanessa interrupts before she loses her nerve. “I don’t mean try cooking something new for dinner. I mean I want to try something new in the bedroom.”

For once, Charity is at a loss for words. She’s not quite sure whether she should feel turned on, or whether she should be worried by the notion that maybe Vanessa hasn’t been quite as fulfilled in that department as she thought. Vanessa is still facing the wall, clearly embarrassed, and Charity realises that she needs to say something to break the silence. Getting up and slowly moving towards Vanessa in the kitchen, Charity’s insecurities win out and in a slightly wavering voice she questions, “Ness, have you not been enjoying doing what we’ve been doing? If it hasn’t been enough....”

It’s this that finally forces Vanessa to turn around. “What? No. God, that’s not what I meant, Charity. You make me feel so good. So great. You know that. Better than it’s ever been in my whole life.” They’re standing close to each other now, looking at each other softly and Vanessa realises she’s gone about this all in the wrong way. “I just meant.....there’s this thing that I’ve been thinking about.” She looks away, embarrassment kicking in again. “I thought maybe....if you wanted to....we could maybe try some light bondage....some ropes or something?” 

Vanessa glances back at Charity just in time to see something pass across her features and it’s the taller woman’s turn to look away. She tries to school her features and says in a small voice, “Ness, I trust you, you know I do, but I’m not really sure I’m ok with giving up that level of control.”

Vanessa’s mind quickly flicks back to Charity’s past, suddenly feeling sick at the thought of people hurting her during sex, at Charity not being able to escape it. She takes Charity’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze until she looks up and their eyes meet once more. 

“I’m sorry,” says Vanessa, “That’s not what I meant. I would never expect or even ask that of you. I meant the other way around. I wanted YOU to restrain ME. But I understand. If you’re not comfortable with it. I totally get it...”

Charity suddenly seems to perk up at this. “Oh.” She’s mulling it over, images running through her mind of Vanessa beneath her, restrained, getting off on the whole thing. She feels heat pool and she seamlessly flicks to flirty mode, eyebrow slightly arched. “Maybe I wouldn’t be completely averse to that. You writhing around while I have my wicked way with you! Why didn’t you say something before?” 

They both loved sex and despite Charity’s first impressions of Vanessa, she was certainly no prude. They were adventurous and had tried a lot of things, had a number of different toys hidden in the bedside cabinet, but for some reason this had never come up.

“I don’t know,” says Vanessa. “I guess I was just a bit embarrassed. That you’d think it was weird. That you’d think I was weird.”

“Never,” reassures Charity. “I think it’s hot. I think you’re hot. Don’t ever feel embarrassed about telling me what you want.” 

It crosses Charity’s mind that maybe this goes back to all those years Vanessa spent in the closet, being made to feel ashamed of who she is. For all Vanessa’s insistence that Charity opens up more about her feelings, this is something that Vanessa’s never much spoken about, and Charity makes a mental note to revisit this when the time is right. But for now, Charity’s hands loop round Vanessa’s waist and she gives a small tug, closing the gap between them. Their lips meet, soft at first. Just as Charity’s tongue gently asks for access, they are interrupted by the sound of the door flying open.

It’s Noah, timing impeccable as usual. 

“Alright?” he grins, unaware of what he’s walked in on. “What’s for dinner?”

***

Since Vanessa’s admission, neither had broached the subject again. It wasn’t like they had any time to fully explore the idea anyway. It seemed there was always some kind of drama to diffuse with Noah or Sarah, or Moses or Johnny were getting sick, or just general day to day things getting in their way. So it felt their sex life had been reduced to a quickie when the kids had gone to bed, trying not to make a sound so as not to wake them.

Charity wondered if Vanessa was still slightly embarrassed about the whole thing, but with Valentine’s Day fast approaching she decided to take matters into her own hands and it would be the perfect time to surprise her. Charity had scoured the internet looking for what she thought Vanessa would like. There were all manner of restraints, harnesses, and ropes available. Some looked downright terrifying rather than sexy, Charity thought. She tried to remember Vanessa’s exact words....’some light bondage, some ropes or something.’ Charity eventually settled on some soft cotton red bondage ropes. The description read, ‘For beginners, start off tying your partner to the bed and discover just how arousing giving and taking control can be.’ That seemed to more or less fit the brief, and Charity quickly submitted her order. 

Valentine’s Day coincided with half term this year and Sarah was spending the week in Scotland with Debbie, and Noah had decided to tag along with her to visit his big sister. And then a few days before, Charity and Vanessa had been chatting with Tracy in the cafe. She was currently single, not having had any luck since splitting up with Pete. Unprompted, she offered to take Moses and Johnny for a sleepover at hers for the night in question so that Charity and Vanessa could have some ‘alone time.’

“Well one of us might as well get some, hey V?” Tracy said whilst nudging her sister suggestively. Vanessa simply blushed, but Charity was less easy to embarrass and she winked at Tracy and promised her a free meal at the pub and a bottle of wine on the house by way of thanks. It seemed that everything had fallen together perfectly and Charity and Vanessa would have the night to themselves.

***

Charity had managed to book them a table at an Italian restaurant at Hotten, calling in a favour from an old friend in the hospitality industry. It had been so long since they had had a proper date night; they had laughed, and chatted, and smiled at one another all evening. Neither of them could remember a time they had been quite so happy, so content with their lot, so in love. At some point during the evening Charity had subtly removed one of her shoes and started running her foot up and down Vanessa’s calf. It was this that caused Vanessa to forgo dessert and ask for the bill when the waiter next came to check on them.

*** 

They had barely been able to keep their hands off each other during the taxi ride home. The front door was hardly closed before their lips locked and they were kissing passionately. Climbing the stairs was a challenge, both of them reluctant to part for even a second, but they finally made it to the bedroom. It was only their need to take in some much needed oxygen that caused them to break apart. 

Vanessa takes a few steps back and allows herself to fully take in Charity’s appearance. She’s wearing a suit tonight. Not just one of her normal blazers she wears in the pub, but a matching jacket and trouser combo that hugs her in all the right places, that fits so perfectly it could have been tailor made. Vanessa is always attracted to Charity. She always wants her. Ever since that first kiss in the cellar. Maybe even before then if Vanessa’s being honest, because she might have been in the closet but she certainly wasn’t blind. But there’s just something about Charity Dingle wearing a suit that hits completely differently. That makes her even more attractive than normal. That makes Vanessa’s mouth go dry. That makes arousal pool in the pit of her stomach and below. Vanessa takes a step towards Charity and her hands rise to the lapels on Charity’s jacket, straightening them, smoothing them. And then she looks up and their eyes meet, and Vanessa kisses her with a gentleness that belies the passion she’s feeling, trying to convey how much she loves her.

It’s this slowing of the pace that allows Charity to remember Vanessa’s surprise. “I got you something Ness,” and heads towards the closet, opening it and bringing out a medium sized box done up with a bow. “I hid it on the top shelf because I knew you’d never be able to reach it there,” unable as ever to resist making a joke about Vanessa’s height. 

Vanessa ignores the jab and her eyes soften. “But we already exchanged gifts this morning.”

“Yeah, but this is something extra. And it’s kind of for both of us anyway,” and Charity hands the box to Vanessa.

She slowly unties the ribbon and lifts the lid of the box. Charity is watching her carefully, but when Vanessa looks inside the box her expression is unreadable. The lack of response unnerves Charity and she wonders if she’d made a mistake. “I thought.....if you still wanted to....we could try...” and then she trails off. Vanessa places the box on the bedside table and surges towards Charity, capturing her in a heated kiss. The force of it takes Charity by surprise and she’s pushed several steps back until she’s pressed up against the wall. Vanessa’s hands are tangled in her hair, trying to draw the two f them impossibly closer. “I take it that was a yes?” Charity asks rhetorically as they break apart, trademark smirk on her face.

As much as Vanessa loves Charity’s suit, it needs to go. She needs to see more skin. The fiery passion of a few moments ago has been replaced with something slower, more sensual. Vanessa slips the jacket from Charity’s shoulders and it drops to the floor. Her shirt quickly follows, revealing a black lacy bra. Vanessa leans in and kisses Charity again, her hands simultaneously finding the button on the taller woman’s trousers. Vanessa kneels on the floor, head level with the join of Charity’s legs, and then slowly peels the trousers down her lover’s legs to reveal matching knickers. Charity steps out of the trousers and Vanessa places a single feather light kiss to Charity’s lace covered centre, causing her to gasp. Vanessa looks up at Charity and simply says, “You’re so beautiful,” before ascending her body.

“Look who’s talking,” is all Charity can reply.

Then they’re kissing again and whilst Vanessa’s hands are occupied softly running up and down her fiancée’s sides, Charity’s make their way round to Vanessa’s upper back, finding the zip of her dress. Charity’s kisses move to her jaw, her neck, and then she’s turning Vanessa around to gain better access. She slowly lowers the zip, her fingertips skating over the skin that it exposes. She carefully peel the dress down to her hips and gravity takes care of the rest, so that Vanessa is now standing before her in a matching lingerie set, slightly more modest than Charity’s.

Charity is back in charge now, carefully kissing Vanessa. She runs her tongue along Vanessa’s lower lip, and then works her mouth open. Vanessa lets herself be kissed. Charity carefully removes Vanessa’s bra, before her hands softly caress the now exposed nipples. And then Vanessa feels a soft push on her chest and she’s falling backwards onto the mattress. She inches up towards the head of the bed and Charity follows. Straddling Vanessa, Charity gives her another kiss before reaching for the contents of the box on the bedside table. Before going any further, she checks in with Vanessa. “Are you sure?” 

The darkening of Vanessa’s eyes to a deeper shade of blue is a clue to how she’s feeling, but Charity wants to make sure and holds eye contact. “I want this so much,” replies Vanessa, and any lingering doubts Charity may have had disappear. But then something crosses her mind. 

“Ness, I almost forgot. We need a safe word.”

Vanessa desperately tries to think of something, but her brain is slightly inhibited by thoughts of what’s to come. And then she grins. 

“How about Voldermort?” she says, thinking back to the snake and the day she first realised she loved Charity. The landlady immediately understands the reference and for a couple of seconds they just look at each other lovingly, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Charity leans down and places the softest kiss to Vanessa’s lips, but then it quickly turns heated again. 

Charity pulls back and then takes Vanessa’s hands in hers and gently ties a section of the rope to each of her wrists, silently congratulating herself that she had the forethought to investigate how to master some simple knots. She pins Vanessa’s hands either side of her head. “Don’t move,” she instructs before quickly climbing off the vet and tying each hand to a corner of the headboard. “That feel okay babe?” and Vanessa simply nods, already looking flushed. 

Charity leans in so she is just centimetres from Vanessa’s ear. “I’m going to take my sweet time tonight, babe,” she whispers. “I’m going to take it so, so slowly. Take you apart piece by piece. I’m going to build you up and up, work you higher and higher. Until you’re hanging over the edge. And then I’m going to pull you back in and do it all over again. I’m going to tease and tease and tease you. Until you’re so sensitive. Until you lose your mind. Until you’re begging for me to let you come.” 

Vanessa can do nothing to stop the gasp escaping her lips. She feels hopelessly turned on and Charity has barely even touched her. The taller woman climbs back on top of her, leans down and kisses Vanessa thoroughly before pulling back slightly, causing Vanessa to chase her mouth. Charity gives in and kisses her again before starting to pepper kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and across her collar bone. Here she pauses and begins to suck and bite gently, knowing she’ll leave a mark. 

The trail of kisses then continues until Charity reaches Vanessa’s breasts. She takes one into her mouth whilst simultaneously massaging the other with her hand. Vanessa’s head falls to the side and she lets out a gasp as Charity continuously nips and sucks for several moments, before switching nipples and repeating the action. 

Charity moves lower still, but bypasses where Vanessa needs her touch the most. The smaller woman bucks her hips slightly but to no avail, and next feels Charity’s lips on her inner thigh. Fingers hook into the waistband of Vanessa’s knickers, and they are slowly slid down her legs followed by a line of kisses.

It’s only when Vanessa feels an unfamiliar sensation against her ankle that she looks down and realises Charity still has two more lengths of rope in her hand. Charity looks at Vanessa expectantly and before she can even ask the question, Vanessa nods her head. Charity repeats the process of tying the knots to secure Vanessa’s feet to each corner of the bed, leaving just enough slack so that she can draw her heels up and bend her knees slightly. 

Charity takes a moment to appreciate the sight before her; with Vanessa’s legs parted like this Charity can see her entrance glistening and she kneels on the bed between her legs. She slowly drags a finger along Vanessa’s entrance. “Ness, you’re so wet,” she says almost reverentially. “And so am I.”

Charity had been ignoring her own want, focusing instead on Vanessa, but it suddenly registers just how turned on she is herself. A wicked idea crosses her mind. “And seems I intend on taking my time with you tonight, I think it only fair that I go first.” Vanessa doesn’t respond, enjoying the sensations Charity is eliciting with her gentle strokes too much to reply. “And as you’re hardly in a position to help me out, I guess I’m going to have to take care of myself.” 

With that, Charity abruptly climbs off the bed and Vanessa’s eyes fly open at the loss of contact, not really sure what’s going on. Her eyes follow Charity, who pulls out the chair at the dressing table and sits facing Vanessa. As Vanessa looks on, Charity leans back, opens her legs wide, and her fingers disappear inside the front of her knickers. Vanessa’s brain finally catches up to what’s happening and she actually whimpers. Unable to tear her eyes away, she watches as Charity’s hand begins to move slowly inside her underwear. Vanessa isn’t sure if it makes it better or worse that she can’t quite see everything due to the small slip of material obscuring the full show. Charity’s mouth parts slightly and her eyelids are hooded. “Ness, this feels so good.” 

By this point Vanessa is so turned on she’s practically dripping, but with her hands still firmly either side of her head she’s powerless to do anything about it. Charity continues for a few minutes before her hand quickens it’s pace and her head tips back. She starts letting out little moans and Vanessa knows that means she’s close. Suddenly Charity’s body tenses and she lets out a slightly strangled cry as her orgasm washes over her. Vanessa’s throat goes completely dry. Charity’s hand slows and then she removes it altogether. She opens her eyes slowly, looking directly at Vanessa. “Enjoy the show, babe?” she asks, with a small smirk on her face.

***

Once recovered, Charity makes her way back towards the bed, climbing on top of Vanessa and straddling her once again. Vanessa vaguely registers the feeling of Charity’s damp underwear against her thigh. “Sorry for the delay babe, but I promise the wait will be more than worth it.” 

Then she’s leaning in and capturing Vanessa in a bruising kiss whilst simultaneously massaging a breast. Charity can tell Vanessa is beyond frustrated by the way she’s moaning into her mouth and decides to take pity on her. She snakes down her body and shifts her position slightly so she’s comfortable for what’s to come. She hooks her arms under each of Vanessa’s legs, and pauses mere centimetres from Vanessa’s centre, so close the smaller woman can feel her breath on her. Charity looks up, quirks an eyebrow, and asks “You ready for this babe?” 

In what can only be described as a strangled voice, Vanessa replies, “God, yes,” before watching as Charity dips her head. 

Vanessa at last feels Charity’s mouth where she has craved it all night. Charity begins by running her tongue through Vanessa’s folds and all the way up to her clit. She sucks it into her mouth slightly and then releases it. She alternates between dipping her tongue into Vanessa’s centre, and kissing and licking and sucking her clit with varying amounts of pressure. The vet is getting more and more lost in the wonderful things Charity’s tongue is doing to her. But every time Vanessa feels herself getting close, Charity slows down, moving her tongue slower and with slightly less pressure, over slightly less sensitive areas. Vanessa wants to her hurry her along and without thinking, moves to place her hands on her lover’s bobbing head, but her arms move mere inches before the ropes pull against her wrists stopping them from going any further. 

Charity begins to pick up the pace again causing Vanessa to writhe even more, a sheen of sweat covering her whole body and she’s not sure how much more of this sweet torture she can take. Charity simply continues with her ministrations, before slowing right down again, licking lazy circles everywhere but the exact spot Vanessa needs her most. “Charity,” she just about manages to choke out, “please.” Charity seemingly ignores her, but her tongue is building her up higher and higher again. Vanessa can feel herself fast approaching her climax before Charity abruptly stops. Vanessa actually whines, not believing that her fiancée is still not going to finish her off. Charity hovers tantalisingly near. Then she’s closing the gap again, takes the vet’s clit into her mouth, and sucks hard. Spasms rip through Vanessa’s body as wave after wave of her orgasm washes over her. If she was capable of coherent thought at this point she’d be glad that there was nobody else in the house to hear her screams of pleasure. Charity firmly holds her in place, softly guiding her through the tremors which seem to go on indefinitely. As they begin to subside somewhat, Charity trails kisses up her body, and then their mouths are meeting in a breathless kiss. Vanessa can taste herself on Charity’s lips. “Wow....that was....wow,” Vanessa just about to manages to get out. 

Charity kisses her again gently as her heart rate begins to return to a normal level. Vanessa tugs lightly on her restraints in a silent message for the landlady to untie them. Charity pulls back slightly and gently strokes Vanessa’s wrists where the rope meets her skin, and then says in a soft voice, “Not yet Ness. Do you think you can go again? For me?” 

Vanessa sometimes thinks it’s quite ridiculous the effect Charity has on her. Just moments ago she was completely spent, and now following a few simple words, she feels arousal pool again. She simply nods slowly, her voice failing her. Charity smiles and leans down to kiss her again. Tongues slowly stroke against each other before the kisses get more and more hungry, Charity snakes her hand down Vanessa’s body and between her legs. She hums into Vanessa’s mouth when she feels how wet she again, and then gently presses two fingers inside her. Their mouths break apart as Vanessa gasps at the sensation, and then Charity begins to set a steady pace. She knows exactly how to touch her. She slowly strokes her inside walls, curls her fingers, and touches her in all the right places. 

Vanessa is thrusting her hips slightly in time with Charity’s hand, and she’s suddenly on the verge again. Charity had been busying her mouth on Vanessa’s neck and she gives her pulse point one final nip before saying, “Come for me Ness,” and simultaneously flicks her thumb across Vanessa’s clit. This is all it takes to send Vanessa over the edge again, and she’s clenching repeatedly around Charity’s fingers. The taller woman subtly draws out the aftershocks, before carefully removing her fingers.

Charity places a tender kiss on Vanessa’s lips before swiftly moving down and untying the knots at each ankle, then returning to gently do the same with Vanessa’s wrists. For the first time in what feels like an age, Vanessa is able to touch Charity again, and her hands immediately go behind her neck, tugging her down towards her and their lips meet again. Her hands run through Charity’s hair, tugging at it gently, and then pause at the nape of her neck. And then Vanessa flips them so she’s on top. “God I missed touching you.” 

They kiss again, mouths intense, needy and desperate. Vanessa’s hands are roaming everywhere, touching every bit of skin she can. Fingertips trace Charity’s neck, down to her hips, then back up again and reaching Charity’s breasts. When Vanessa feels the material of her bra she incredulously complains, “How are you still wearing this?” as if the very notion offends her, then she reaches behind to unclasp it and it’s gone in a flash. Their kisses get more and more messy, and Vanessa gently bites Charity’s bottom lip. “Tell me what you need Charity. Fingers? Tongue?” and then she’s on her again.

Their lips break apart briefly, long enough for Charity to reply. “God, anything. It’s really not gonna take much babe.” 

Vanessa immediately starts descending her body. “Well as you can’t decide, how about I just do both?”

After making quick work of Charity’s underwear, Vanessa settles between her legs, and the second Charity feels Vanessa’s tongue against her centre she jerks. Vanessa starts by dipping inside her slightly, lapping up the juices already formed, and then runs her tongue up to her clit. Here she applies just the right amount of pressure with slow deliberate strokes. Then she’s swirling her tongue, tracing circles in exactly the right places. Charity can feel her orgasm building already, and Vanessa knows it too. She’s half a mind to tease her for longer considering the quivering mess Charity reduced her to before letting her come earlier that evening, but her desire to see her fiancée in the throes of pleasure wins out. Charity’s hips buck slightly looking for more friction, but Vanessa holds her down with an arm across her stomach. The fingers on her free hand tease at Charity’s entrance, all while she continues to softly lick at her clit. She slides two fingers fully into Charity, and the taller woman moans in pleasure, head tipping back. Vanessa’s fingers and tongue are moving in perfect time with each other, and Charity can feel she’s reaching her climax. Vanessa quickens the pace, and then with one final curl of her fingers it all becomes too much and Charity cries out, body aching off the bed, and her orgasm washes over her. 

It’s several moments before Charity starts to come down from her high, and even then Vanessa can’t resist giving the fingers still inside her a little wiggle, sending a few more tremors through Charity’s core. Once the spasms have completely subsided, Vanessa gently slides out her fingers and places a final kiss on Charity’s clit, before ascending her body. Charity whispers, “That was amazing,” slightly dreamily, and they kiss softly. She shifts to one side of the bed allowing Vanessa to lie down beside her, and Charity just has enough energy to scoot closer to her. She wraps her arms around Vanessa, playing the role of the big spoon.

Vanessa turns her head slightly. “I love you Charity, so much,” she says. “And I’m not just saying that because you just gave me two mind-blowing orgasms.”

Charity smiles. “I love you too Ness, and I’m not just saying it because you just gave me two mind-blowing orgasms either!”

“Well strictly speaking I only gave you one. You gave yourself the first one.”

“Yeah, but I did it whilst thinking of you, so that makes us even.”

“Best Valentine’s Day ever?” asks Vanessa.

“Best Valentine’s Day ever,” Charity states. She then places a kiss to the back of Vanessa’s neck and pulls her even closer, before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
